


mcyt chatfic go brrr

by wissarion (my_name_is_lucifer)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multi, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, adoption cliché, chatfic, foster kid ranboo, its about bee n boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_lucifer/pseuds/wissarion
Summary: 2:38 AMbee: can i add somone reel quickblob: yea go onbee added Ranboo to why this chat existsRanboo: h u h ?blob: welcome to our groupchat :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 31
Kudos: 259





	1. Ranboo: h u h ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names!!!  
> blob- dream  
> bee- tubbo  
> boo- ranboo  
> their highness- eret  
> father- philza  
> orphan killer- technoblade  
> saint- bad  
> MAN- tommy  
> hot man- sapnap  
> sleeping beauty- george  
> doctor who- karl  
> DAMN MAMA MIA- quackity  
> sheep with gun- schlatt  
> thats it for this chapter! few more people will appear in the next chapters :)

why this chat exists

2:38 AM

bee: hey dream can i add somone reel quick

blob: yea go on

bee added Ranboo to why this chat exists

Ranboo: h u h ?

blob: welcome to our groupchat :)

bee: ranboob why yur name is so boring 

here you go

boo: ??

oh

wait its a nice name

thank you

bee: i dont want to scare yu

boo: now im scared 

..

can i leave??

their highness: no

also, hi 

we always happy to have fresh blood :)

boo: now this just simply terrifying 

tubbo why

bee: why not

boo: understandable have a great day

father: why are you all awake.

bee: im not gn

blob: neither am i 

their highness: im sorry phil have to finish history essay

boo: ok this is starting to freak me out im going to have some sleep 

probably will fail but anyway

father: we will talk about new person in the morning, tubbo

bee: pleas dont

boo: arent you supposed to be asleep???

father: aren't you too

their highness: go to sleep kids dont make dad angry

boo: is this a threat

father: no

their highness: yes

boo:..

ok bye

gn i guess

their highness: gn

i like them

father: eret ffs go to sleep 

your history teach took a day off you have time

their highness: thank god

gn phil

father: gn 

...

...

techno i see you're online

go to sleep

orphan killer: nah

father: technoblade.

orphan killer: philza minecraft.

father: do you want pancakes in the morning or not?

orphan killer: woah, no need to threaten me

gn

father: gn technoblade

6:49 AM

saint: oh, new person! hello :) 

boo: hi

please tell me that you arent actually a psycopath 

that would be terrible

MAN: bad is actually saint dont worry ranboob

boo: please dont call me that

also literally the only people i know here is tubbo and tommy can you please like

tell at least your name and pronounce

saint: oh yeah of course

my name is badboyhalo i use he/him :) 

MAN: just call him bad ranboob 

boo:... 

k

blob: gm everyone :) 

also my name is dream i also use he/him

boo: great

my name is ranboo (dont listen to tommy its not ranboob) and i use he/him

their highness: cool

im eret 

all pronounces

boo: oh i remember you

you threatened me with the "father" 

and you had an essay 

father: it wasnt a threat, ranboo

also im phil i go by he/him

MAN: hi old man

saint: good morning Phil!!! 

boo: it wasnt a threat specifically from YOU

eret was definitely threatening me

their highness: yes i was threatening him so he would go to bed and get some sleep

boo: that didnt work i was just staring at my wall in crisise

orphan killer: huh

boo: hi orphan killer 

orphan killer: hullo

father: good morning technoblade :) 

orphan killer: hi

MAN: GOOD MORNING BROTHER

orphan killer: tommy, wilbur is still asleep

boo: apply a cold water to the burn

MAN: fuvk yoiu raboob

boo: im sorry cant understand 

MAN:spgpldkbkdjvnsuivjf

fuck you all

saint: language

father: he is offline 

saint: oh ok

hot man: GOOD MORNING 

orphan killer: wow you are so loud 

blob: sapnap!!! introduce yourself we have a new guy :) 

hot man: neat

im sapnap and i use he him 

boo: im ranboo he/him

i would say its nice to meet you but im terrified 

how many people in this groupchat i have strong social anxiety 

technoblade he/him: same

blob: who changed your nickname

orphan killer: wdym its literally the same

boo: ah, i see what you did there

but yes, his nickname is fully ok you are just imagining things

father: stop gaslighting dream 

hot man: yea dont do that to dreamie poo

blob: fuck you

hot man: i have karl and quackity im not gonna cheat on them

also george will get mad

boo: yes, think about george

i have no idea who the frick they are but i assume they are important to you

hot man: oh you have no idea

they have so much gay tension you cant imagine 

they even have a ship name 

blob: DONT

hot man: dreamnotfound. 

blob: you are so annoying

you know what

@DAMN MAMA MIA @doctor who please calm your man hes being annoying

hot man: how dare you

@sleeping beauty dream is being a dick

saint: language

DAMN MAMA MIA: i dont see any problem with my man 

hi hottie ;)

hot man: hi sexy ;)

bee: ew

boo: TUBBO PLEASE WHY YOU HAD TO ADD ME HERE

THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE

MY SOCIAL ANXIETY NO

bee: i just like to see yur sufering

boo: tubbo why 

bee: cmon ranboo you need to socialize

boo: BUT THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE

its terrible i hate it

doctor who: poor kid

im karl!!!

he\him

quackity introduce yourself!!

also hi my loves :)

boo: why are you like this

DAMN MAMA MIA: :>>>>>>

also my name is quackity

i use he/him

hi karl <3

doctor who:<3

hot man: <3

orphan slayer: take it to dms

imagine showing affection

cringe

boo: couldnt be me

bee: :///

boo: dont

please dont theyre not ready yet

father: hm?

boo: NOTHING

sleeping beauty: gofd morninf

blob: he finally woke up

boo: tubbo who is this

bee: its geprge

boo: the dreamnotfound guy??

hot man: yea

sleeping beauty: im not awake enough to deal with anew person 

introduxe me somone i need my cofef

blob: this is george he go by he/him

he isnt really here in mornings

doctor who: his sleep schedule is soooo fucked up

bee: yea lmao

sheep with gun: tubbo im leaving in ten minutes if you need that ride to school you gotta hurry

hi new victim 

boo: why everyone here is so scary

father: not everyone

boo: you literally made everyone go to bed with one (1) message you are very scary

also i have strong trusting issues and alot of trauma 

orphan killer: i like him

DAMN MAMA MIA: technosoft

orphan killer: huh?

DAMN MAMA MIA: nothing

orphan killer: good

boo: im so scared

please dont hurt me technoblade sir

doctor who: DID HE JUST CALL YOU SIR OMG BAAHAHHAHA

boo: its a reflex 

as i said i have excessive amount of trauma

father: h u h

boo: wow that was scary

MAN: oh no dad is just going to adopt you i think

boo: WHAT

father: i cannot confirm nor deny that information

MAN: hes definitely gonna adopt you

good, always wanted someone younger in family

boo: tommy im older than you

MAN: fuck

ok i have school

father: so, ranboo, whar are your family status exactly

boo: uhhhhhhhh

i have school in like half an hour gtg bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, its a long chapter. i hope its not too scuffed, im opened to any critique!  
> pls comment give me serotonin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo: HOW MANY PEOPLE IN THIS GC HOW THEY KEEP COMING
> 
> neko: hi
> 
> boo: ANOTHER ONE  
> IM D O N E
> 
> boo left why this chat exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names!!! we will see a few more people :)  
> blob- dream  
> bee- tubbo  
> boo- ranboo  
> their highness- eret  
> father- philza  
> orphan killer- technoblade  
> saint- bad  
> MAN- tommy  
> hot man- sapnap  
> sleeping beauty- george  
> doctor who- karl  
> DAMN MAMA MIA- quackity  
> sheep with gun- schlatt  
> "orange"-purpled  
> wimblurb- wilbur  
> aww man- sam  
> ariel- niki  
> bonk- ponk  
> neko- antfrost

11:37 AM

why this chat exists

MAN: dad my chem teach wants you to come to shchool

father: what happened

MAN: we may or may not blown up some chemicals

father: "we"?

boo:....

bee:....

"orange":.....

wimblurb: im so proud of you tommy what exactly you did to cause explosion

MAN: i wasnt paying attention why it would blow up otherwise

boo: ^

bee: ^

"orange": ^

sheep with gun: do i need to come tubbo

bee: nah she said that you dont nead too

sheep with gun: good

boo: do i want to know what happened

"orange": schlatt (sheep with gun) (tubbos dad) (he him) brought a gun and said that his son "knows where it is and how to treat it" and teach just chickened out lmao

boo: ....

mr schlatt sir please dont hurt me

11:39 AM

direct message to: tubbo mah beloved

Ranboo: tubbo you cant shoot me im paying my aliments

think about micheal

tubbo mah beloved: im not going to 

ranboo chill

Ranboo: oh ok

thank you

11:42 AM

why this chat exists

sheep with gun: as long as you dont hurt my boy or my money, youre good

boo: (tubbo he knows??)

bee: (nah)

boo: (good)

father: knows what.

boo: you saw nothing

bee: nothing!!

"orange": weird

MAN: what

"orange": i dont know either

boo:...

(tubbo is purpled the quiet kid with blackmail)

bee: (oh yes defenitely)

(but he wont snittch dont wory)

boo: (im still afraid but i believe you)

MAN: stop taking away MY bestfriend

"orange": stop being jealous tommy

wimblurb: yea tommy stop

you still have me

father: wilbur introduce yourself

wimblurb: hello new person im wilbur i use he/him

also you are very nice are you interested in our lord and saviour, mule?

boo:...i  
help  
please

MAN: wilbur stop he have anxiety and trauma

bee: wilbur you kno whar will hapen if yo wont stop :)))))

wimblurb: i have never felt so threatened with a message from dyslexic kid

sorry ranboo im very very sorry

orphan killer: did i choose wrong time to join

boo: i dont think there is a good time

orphan killer: true, true  
..  
did you blown up chem lab?

boo: i cannot confirm nor deny that information  
why

orphan killer: personal use

wimblurb: he is worried and wants to know if all of you are ok

orphan killer: no

wimblurb: yes  
he texted me and asked to make sure that none of you are injured

orphan killer: you promised not to tell anyone  
i have been betrayed  
by my brother

MAN: L

father: F

boo: that was plain betrayal  
dont worry we all ok

MAN: dont you have burn on your hand

boo: no  
no i dont

bee: he defeinetely does have a huge ass burn he just dum

MAN: ok im taking him to medbae wanna come

bee: ye

"orange": ofc

MAN: skipping classes like a popular kids

"orange": but we arent

boo: tru

bee: tru

MAN: mayve you arent but i am definitely a popular kid

orphan killer: no you're just a clown

boo: ты не просто клоун, ты целый цирк

wimblurb: what the fuck

father: is this russian?

orphan killer: what the

boo: this is russian meme

"you're not just a clown you're a whole circus"

and cursed wolf on the background

bee: russians are so scary

father: ranboo how in the world you know russian

boo: i know only this particular meme

father: HOW

boo: uh

reasons

orphan killer: wait no im also interested in story how you know one meme in russian

bee: ^

MAN:^

"orange":^

wimblurb:^

aww man: what the hell

dont get me wrong this is a hell of interesting story but who are you

MAN: HELLO SAM NOOK

bee: this is ranboo

ma frend

and he aperently knoes one (1) RUSSIAN MEME

boo: uh hi

i use he/him 

its nice to meet you

aww man: im sam he\him

its nice to meet you too

orphan killer: ok ranboo now i want to know the incredible story

boo: you will be disappointed 

i saw a uh

post with this meme 

and asked someone to translate it

and someone did

and uhhhhhhh

thats the whole story

aww man: where do you even can see a russian meme

boo: i still dont know why they reposted it

its a fanart account

orphan killer: wait arent you all supposed to be at class

boo: im in medbay they all are my emotional support

at least that how they explained it to nurse

"orange": i think she just dont care about us skipping

she is very chill

bee: once i just skiped sciense talking with her aboyt bees 

MAN: she is also very pretty

ariel: indeed

aww man: niki hi!!

wimblurb: HI NIKI 

ariel: hi!!!

hello ranboo!! im niki i use she/her 

boo: uh heloo

aww man: dont worry ranboo niki is very nice

bonk: hi sammy wammy

stop ignoring me i dm you like 7 times

aww man: im sorry ponk

ranboo (new guy) was telling amazing story of how he knows one russian meme

boo: uhh yeah that was like 6 minutes ago or so

also hi ponk im ranboo i use he him

bonk: i use he him aswell

well, now check the time, sammy

any dots connected??

aww man: IM SORRY

omw wil be here in 3 minutes

bonk: good :)

see ya

MAN: i have a strong feeling that they are having a date rn

bee: oh yes definertli

boo: how many people are here because they just keep appearing out of nowhere

gem: hi

boo: HOW MANY PEOPLE IN THIS GC HOW THEY KEEP COMING

neko: hi

boo: ANOTHER ONE  
IM D O N E 

boo left why this chat exists

bee: ranboo noooo 

:((((

ariel: we scared him didnt we

orphan killer: good thing that it's impossible to leave this chat once you're here

orphan killer added Ranboo to the why this chat exists

orphan killer: ranboo you cant leave

phil almost adopted you and tubbo has grown a strong emotional attachment to you

father: also techno is very soft fot you considering that you've known each other barely 24 hours

orphan killer: no im not

father: he is still in denial but this won't last much longer

neko: im sorry i scared you

im antfrost, most people call me ant

he/him

gem: in skeppoy

i use he rhim

im sorty i svared yiu

bee: my brayn hurtz from skeppys writinf

i have dyzlexcia pleese

boo: you broke him...?

MAN: bad skeppy 

@saint skeppy broke tubbo >:(

saint: skeppy please dont do that

MAN: thank you

also

bad

saint: what

MAN: fuck

saint: language :(

gem: tommy >:(

orphan killer: simp

father: why you didnt say that chem teach literally had fucking tea break

boo: she said she was getting stuff for class????

MAN:^

  
  
"orange":^

bee: yea

somthin abour hw

boo: i dont remember honestly

"orange": i do

she said she was having hw to check it while we in class

father: well, she was drinking black tea with cupcakes.

orphan killer: so, you are saying that we dont have chem teach anymore?

father: possibly

wimblurb: no chem teach pog

MAN: pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think about two truth one lie in next chapter!!!  
> also, may try some actual writing, but its been a while since i actually wrote something, so i have to remember how to write stuff lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two truth one lie! i know that a lot of authors used this, but its a fun and easy way to get characters know each other better and cause some interaction!  
> also thank all of you for support! i havent write in a long while, and getting so many feedback in such little time is overwhelming :)  
> i forgot the feeling of writing in active and big fandom lol  
> enjoy!  
> FUCKING 192 KUDOSES ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME  
> THAT IS SO POG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blob- dream  
> bee- tubbo  
> boo- ranboo  
> their highness- eret  
> father- philza  
> orphan killer- technoblade  
> saint- bad  
> MAN- tommy  
> hot man- sapnap  
> sleeping beauty- george  
> doctor who- karl  
> DAMN MAMA MIA- quackity  
> sheep with gun- schlatt  
> "orange"-purpled  
> wimblurb- wilbur  
> aww man- sam  
> ariel- niki  
> bonk- ponk  
> neko- antfrost  
> gem- skeppy (forgot to write this one down im sorry)  
> pie- velvet  
> calambur- punz

5:57 PM

why this chat exists

MAN: from what can i see almost everyone is online

and since we have a new guy, i propose to play two truth one lie

@all bithes dont ignore

boo: i dont think i have right to say no  
and this cant be that bad, right

bee: its deifenytely beter than truth or dare

orphan killer: im down

father: me too

wimblurb: me three

blob: me and gogy are in

hot man: me and the bois are in

sheep with gun: ye

MAN: purpled???

"orange": ok

saint: im in

gem: here ready to have fun

ariel: i will play!!!  
eret you here??

their highness: im here and queer

neko: ^

pie: ^  
also hi ranboo im velvet he/him and im ants boyfriend

calambur: wow i missed new person  
im punz he him

boo: social anxiety go brrrrrrrrr

"orange": so we lack only sam and ponk since they're on date  
cool who starting?

calambur: waht the rules exactly??

wimblurb: you tell three statementrs about yourself, one of them is lie, who gets the lie first is next  
of course we will make sure that everyone paricipated

boo: damn

saint: language

boo: its not even-  
you know what ok

MAN: i will start  
i hate men, my favourite person is tubbo, i once stolen car

pie: isnt this supposed to be harder

bee: isnt your favourite person is wilbur

MAN: actually its wilbur and techno i cant decide

wimblurb: dont say that im gonna cry

father: tommy you once WHAT

orphan killer: i demand storytime

MAN: its from garbage i dragged it away its in ours secret place

bee: still standing

wimblurb: can i see it

MAN: only image  
we cant let you know where ours secret place is

orphan killer: you mean the one with blankets and cardboard at the very top of tree?

MAN:

image.jpg

HOW DO YOU KNOW

orphan killer: well, i know where it is, i just didnt know it was yours  
i recognized those trees

bee: pleaese dont tella nyone

orphan killer: i'll keep it as blackmail

boo: it seems not so old

bee: weve beenn washin it for dayes  
her name is claementina

MAN: clementina

bee: sorryt

"orange": tubbo your turn

bee: uh

i never dyed my heir, i have a child, i have sweeter with bees

boo: uhhhhhhh

tubbo are you sure this is a good idea

bee: we cant keep secret forever

boo: ....

orphan killer: i was lightening your hair with these hands for 2 years

and you got the sweater from dadza

doctor who: ISNT HES LIKE

17

bee: michael is adopted

just dont tell him he dont know yet

"orange": "we"?

boo:...

michael is orphan pig in the forest

we found him and has beem helping him survive for last two weeks

bee: we are veryproud of our boy

bee: hes so nice 

father: ....

a GRANDSON???

im not a fucking grandfather are you fucking kidding me

disown him philza minecraft isnt old enough to be grandpa

DAMN MAMA MIA: UNCLEBLADE???????????????????????

doctor who: OMG

hot man: UNCLEBLADE FUCKING GOD

saint: language!

also dont disown him i wanna see him ^-^

orphan killer: no 

uncleblade isnt canon im adopted and tubbo as well

by schlatt.

MAN: uncleblade.

"orange": ^

also why dream and george went offline

their highness: new couple pog?

also uncleblade.

ariel: uncleblade!!

orphan killer: noooo my brand

bee: >:)

boo: <:0

MAN: who is next???

father: techno i believe

orphan killer: uhhhhhhh

my hair is pink, my bottom fangs are little bit bigger than the top ones, i know how to stab people with fashion

boo: first one is lie

father: techno your hair was pink at the lunch

wimblurb: we dyed it half an hour ago

father: ... ok

ranboo you're next

their highness: wait are we gonna ignore that kid never saw technoblade and yet knew the answer immediately??

boo: yes ignore it

im not in the mood of explaining to you how my brain works

bee: its obvius

second one was way too hard to be a lie, third one is going with your brand and the first one is way to simpl and it was obvioos that you payed most of your atention to truths dont really caring about lie 

boo: ^

also i saw the "orphan killer is typing" four times, first one very short, pause, second short, pause, third long, longest pause, fourth long

you typed lie immediately, tried typing first truth, reset, truth, pause, truth, message

their highness: this makes more sense than my whole history essay

ariel: ^

father: ranboo its your turn

boo: ...

im allergic to water, im in foster system, my parents died 11 years ago

"orange": well that escalated quickly

i guess you're not allergic to water

boo: actually i am

father: no way this is an actual allergy

orphan killer: i looked it up

Aquagenic urticaria is a rare condition that causes itchy and painful hives to break out whenever the sufferer comes into contact with water

this is copypasted from google

bee: you cant dribk wateer???

boo: i cant let it touch my skin

MAN: how the fuck you're supposed to take showers

boo: i usually do a few minute cold shower every few days

cold water take longer time to cause reaction

and my allergy isnt this bad 

but i do use hand sanitizer a lot

orphan killer: the other two dont make sense

boo: they actually do when you think of it

father: the last one is lie?

boo: yea

im in foster system but my parents were just Not So Wonderful

father:...

direct message from Ph1lza to bee child

Ph1lza: what's ranboos last name

bee child: i actualy dont know

why

6:19 PM

why this chat exists

ariel: okay its phils turn

father: let me just think of something

i have tumblr, my favourite color is green, i hold the world record for longest minecraft hardcore survival

boo: ...

i would say that third one is lie but i know its truth

ariel: how do you keep guessing right 

i mean im almost sure that the only ones who you know in person here is tubbo, tommy and purpled

boo: this is true

im just Built Different

bee: he is vert smart

"orange": i guess this is his superpowers

boo: more like apologies from god for my trauma

"you have a lot of bad stuff in your life here you go *hands ability to know when people lie*"

i dont actually know how this works tho

MAN: lmao

wimblurb: you dont have tumblr

orphan killer: he actually does

father: ye

MAN: how do YOU know about this

orphan killer: i like your shoelaces

boo: thanks i stole them from president

pie: nature is beautiful

father: indeed

ranboo one small question

whats your last name?

boo: i am so terrified

why

father: reasons

boo:.....

"orange": it's enderson 

~~(bitch fight me)~~

boo: purpled why

"orange": believe me, it's for your good

father: ok lemme just

orphan killer: aaaaaaand he's offline

their highness: so, who is next?

wimblurb: can i

their highness: go on

wimblurb: i am the only blood-related philza's son, i have bomb in my basement, i kissed schlatt three times in my life

sheep with gun: actually, four

bee: i am travmatized

boo: welcome to club

MAN: you fucking what

orphan killer: wilbur i already said no bombs in basement didnt i

wimblurb: but techno 

orphan killer: i dont care im confiscating it 

wimblurb: :(

bee: dad its yur turn

sheep with gun: tubbo is adopted, once i almost died from heart stroke, i have america's anthem on my alarm

bee: i know the answer but i alredy was

gem: 3rd is lie

boo: i forgot that you are here

orphan killer: me too, actually

you and bad didn't text for a while so i came to obvious conclusion

saint: ????

MAN: BWAHAHAHAHAHA

pie: dont laugh tommy they both still in denial

neko: im not sure 

im really not sure

gem: WAIT NO

orphan killer: yes skeppy, yes

gem: DONT YO FRICKIGN DAER TO SDAY THAGT OUYLOUF

saint: ?????????????????

i still don't understand geppy :(

gem: nothing important

"orange": "nothing important" lmao

hot man: just confess already ugh

DAMN MAMA MIA:^

doctor who:^

orphan killer: simps

saint: confess what????

pie:....

neko:....

ariel: guys stop theyre not ready yet

their highness: its been almost year, niki

its time to finally bully them into talking

orphan killer: what eret said

wimblurb:^

MAN: kinda gersdsfrgtgetrdl,s;MLN

i took his phone he won't say a thing

gem: thank you technoblade

orphan killer: i love how you immediately assumed it was me

gem: who else

orphan killer: i mean, you're not wrong

MAN: fuck you

saint: language

gem:^

orphan killer: simp

boo:^

bee: ranboo

boo: no tubbo please

i will pay you

bee: ok 

:)

father: i am so terrified

orphan killer: welcome back, father

wimblurb: hi dad how adoption 

MAN: yea when ranboo will move

father: lmao i didnt do that yet

boo: "YET"????????????

MAN: its inpreventable ranboo

you're getting adopted to minecraft family, sooner or later

orphan killer: it happened to me, it happened to tommy, it even almost happened to tubbo but schlatt got him first

bee: ye

i would ask schlatt to adopt you but you know why i can't

boo: ye

sheep with gun: why

bee: reasins

6:47 PM

direct message from Tubbo to dad#1

Tubbo: we're platonically married

it's a secret don't tell anyone

dad#1: since when

Tubbo: one month aniversury was week ago

or sp

dad#1: cool

just have to threaten him real fast

6:50 PM

why this chat exists

sheep with gun: ranboo remember my conditions for you to not get hurt?

double first one

boo:.....

ok sir

6:51 PM

direct message from Ranboo to tubbo mah beloved

Ranboo: you told him didnt you

tubbo mah beloved: ye

6:52 PM

why this chat exists

their highness: btw where is punz?

calambur: im just sitting here

orphan killer: menacingly

gem: it's my turn!!!

6: 55 PM

direct message from Technoblade to diamond noob

Technoblade: TELL HIM

DO IT

DO IT

DO IT

6:55 PM

why this chat exists

gem: my favourite color is baby blue, i'm n love with one of my closest friends, i very regret listening to technoblade

boo: i would say but it's so obvious i will be so disapointed if any of you didnt get it

orphan killer:^

their highness: i know that you love ocean-like deep blue more

saint: :0

skeppy who is this happy person??

bee: bad

saint: yes?

bee: you are so dumb

boo:^

MAN:^

"orange":^

orphan killer:^

bullying bad lmao

their highness: i dont want to be rude

but he deserves it 100% 

ariel:^

we've been going on them too easy for too long

DAMN MAMA MIA: niki villain arc confirmed??

also yes what niki said

hot man: can i just kinda tell him

doctor who: not yet

we need more bullying

their highness: im dming bad guys 

boo: nice

i've known these guys for barely few days and yet still here i am bullying them into obvious things

7:02 PM

direct message from Eret to sweet demon

Eret: he is talking about you

skeppy is in love with you.

sweet demon: stop joking

Eret: im not

he was in love with you for last year

sweet demon: stop doing this

stopt playing

Eret: i would never play with your feelings, bad

you know i wouldnt

skeppy also wouldnt

sweet demon: no

there is no way he actually likes me

Eret: he loves you, bad

i know for sure

sweet demon: how

he thinks of me as a friend, eret

just a friend

Eret: i mean

sweet demon: what

7:08 PM

direct message from Skeppy to bad<3

Skeppy: you're so bold to assume that i'm in love with techno

bad <3: what?

dont joke loke this, skeppy

Skeppy: im not joking bad

im in love with you

was for the last year, actually

if you are not feeling same way, it's okay

bad<3: not feeling the same way?

i was suffering from being unable to kiss you for two years, skeppy.

if this some kind of prank, it's not funny.

Skeppy: i would never joke with your feelings, bad

i love you very fucking much

bad<3: language, muffinheadf

Skeppy: ok, badboyhalo

so...

bad, do you want to go on date?

bad<3: are you serious?

Skeppy: ofc

bad<3: yes :D

...

geppy?

Skeppy: ye?

bad<3: are we... a thing now?

Skeppy: only of you are comfortable with it

bad<3: do you want to be my boyfriend, skeppy?

Skeppy: yes

YES I DO

bad<3: <33333

Skeppy: <33333333

my bad<3: so, what about tomorrow in my place? im free all day

Skeppy: sounds just perfect <3

7:17 PM

direct message from Bad to royalty

Bad: thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is a hell of long chapter. i want to keep posting every day, but i dont think i'll manage to, since i have school and stuff :(


End file.
